


House of M Royal Family

by Mouser26



Category: Earth-616 - Fandom, Marvel (House of M), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Better Than Canon, Erik playing with balls, Fanart, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, House of M - Freeform, M/M, Old Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Or Michael Xavier, Protective Erik, So Married, Sometimes Erik Lehnsherr is Erik Magnus, family photo, hand holding, not even kidding, this is how it should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A House of M Family portrait as I see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of M Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> A re-work of The Family portrait Panel of House of M.  
> Frankly the only person in the orginal picture that doesn’t look totally off is Lorna so yeah I redid it more to my liking. Most all are based on their Earth-616 selves
> 
> Left to Right: Crown Prince Pietro, Prince Thomas, King Erik, Prince Consort Charles, Prince William, Princess Lorna, Crown Princess Wanda

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/shimi-mouse/media/Royal%20family%20merges%20colored_zpswx6jg79m.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Best thing I learned while drawing this? Sometimes Erik uses the alias Michael Xavier.


End file.
